The first Joke
by Ventus777
Summary: My Origin story for the joker that i came up with based the line "Madness is the emergency exit… you can just step outside, and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away… forever." said by the joker during Batman: the killing joke


The First Joke

So after another foiled bank robbery by the Batman, the Joker was sent to Arkham Asylum. He was brought to his cell, he thought about engraving his name somewhere so everyone knew it was his. But before he had the chance the doctor came in. It has been the same doctor who took over Harley's position when she left. "Hello Doc! What's the plan for today?" "You know what this is Joker, just an examination." Well Doc I was thinking…Maybe there is a drug that I could take, you know experimental, not approved by the FDA, that sort of drug instead of the same old drug that I have always take." The doctor stops what she is doing and says "Yeah I got something for you then." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a purple pill. "Take it. Let's see what happens." "Okay!" He grabs it and swallows it in a second. "Have fun." "Bye Doc! Thanks for the meds! As the day went on the joker started to feel weird and by time he fell asleep he had a head ache. Then he starts to toss and turn in his bed. Then he says "No…No, don't open that door Joey…please…" Before he fell asleep he wheezed.

Joseph Kerman was a chemist and CEO of Kerman Chemical. He had a wife and son. He was a good husband and a good boss, but he never really had a great sense of humor. Except when it came to his son. His son was his pride and his joy. He always made time for him. One day they were going to a play, but they could not make it. His co-workers/buddies made fun of him because he was wearing a tuxedo and his signature chemical helmet, which he called his "red hood". He worked late that night prepping a new formula to present to the government. When he was going to close up a bunch of men ran through a pointed guns at him forcing him to take them to the a chemical compound that was supposed to be able to melt through 5 layers steel in less than 30 seconds. When they got what they wanted they were going to kill him until a man in combat gear and a black ski mask busted through the floor and started to fight off the kidnappers. When most of them started to run the man started after Joseph but he convinced the man that he was forced to help them. Joseph then asked the masked man what his name was and he said "You can call me Batman." As Joseph escaped with Batman, he grabbed three random Chemicals and ran with him, running while mixing the three chemicals together. As they got to the catwalk they saw that there were only three guys left so Joseph threw the mixture at the presumed leader, and he screamed. One guy said "There's something wrong with Roman, let's blow this place up and just get out. They started to shoot the catwalk down. Once they make the catwalk un-crossable they get their comrade and leave. Joseph slips and starts to fall down the catwalk. Batman grabs him and tries to pull him up. But Joseph's glove slips off and he falls into a vat of chemicals, the mixture he was prepping to show the government. Batman hears sirens and leaves saying "I won't forget you…friend." But what Batman did not know was that Joseph survived. He pulls himself out of the vat, and takes off his helmet. Joker can be heard saying "No…no, don't look…" Joseph looks at his reflection, his skin was white, his hair was green, and lips were bright red. Fearing what he saw, Joseph got up and ran. He broke into a store and took some of their makeup. He had to cover himself up. He could not let his family see him like this.

Joker is now hysterically whispering "Please…close the door…Joey…Please". It has been a couple of months since the incident and Joseph has been keeping up his act very well. He had to close the company, because of chemicals that covered the floor that made the place a hazard. But, Joseph found a way to make money. Taking up his tux, his helmet, and his overwhelming knowledge of chemicals, he never understood why it just occurred to him that he could. He was always out before the cops showed up. One day he decided to finally break into Gotham Bank, the rich people bank. This would be his last job. With what he could take here, it would cover him for life. But, someone was waiting for him. Batman. He was already inside the vault waiting for him. When He saw the "Red Hood", the moniker given to Joseph by the media, he said "You…survived? How?!" "Well not everything can be explained." They fought which gave Joseph enough time to escape. He manages to out run the bat and make it back home. He runs through the house and down into the basement, his hideout if you will. His wife hears him and goes to check up on him. She opens the door and Joseph screams "No! Don't come down here!" She ignores his warnings and goes down. She sees the helmet on the table. On another table she sees a large piles of money. Then she starts to say "Joe what are you-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She is frightened by Joseph's true, makeup-less face. As she runs away he grabs her and says "Honey, it's still me. I might look different, but it is still me." "No!" ripping her arm out of his grip "You are not the same! You are a CRIMINAL! I'm calling the cops…get out while you can." Joseph says "Can I…Can I see Joey?" She replies "Go. But don't turn on the lights." As Joseph enters his son's room he wakes him up. Joey says "Daddy…can I turn on a light I really can't see…" "No you don't have to. I have to go somewhere. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I want you to know I love you. Okay?" he says yes and hugs his father before falling asleep. As he leaves he hears the door slam behind him. He starts his car and heads to the only home he has left, Kerman Chemical. Not knowing that he was being followed

Joker is now hysterically crying whispering "Please, no more! This is not funny anymore!"

As Joseph enters his office he opens a door and a bed falls out. He may have closed the company, but did not stop paying for it, it belonged to his family. It was all he had left. He walks over to the desk and his name plate: Joseph Kerman, it was special to him. Then he sees a light blinking. Someone got in. He got scared and grabbed some explosive chemicals and ran towards the catwalk that was where he would go down where this madness began. He knew it was the Batman, had to. He was the only detective good enough to find him. He says that he won't go to prison and drops the chemicals into the vat below him. It was supposed to be his last stand, but he survived. He looked around, after the explosion and saw that Batman was nowhere to be found. He saw his name plate in the rubble. It did not break but what was left were two letters of his last name and three from his last. Jo_ Ker_. He laughed. His name is the Joker now. He did not know why he laughed at that but he did. As he walked around looking for chemicals to take on the road. He took off his helmet, just to breathe. He looked at the ground and noticed it was wet. The chemical spill he thought, then he looked up and noticed that a chemical was literally tittering on the edge of the shelf it was on, about to fall. He slowly walked back. He accidently slips on the floor and hits the floor hard on the floor. The chemical falls and creates a thick smoke. As Joseph walked towards his helmet he started to feel funny. He passes out on the floor.

The Joker is now in a cold sweat wheezing and inmates are starting to notice him.

Joseph wakes up being poked by someone. It was a bunch of thugs looking to see if this "clown" was worth their time. Joseph starts to laugh. He picks up a pipe that was left over from the explosion, and says "Bang!" as he hits a thug. The others start to run but he catches up to the second one and goes "Boom!" The final on runs in to the corner. He asks "Who are you?" Joseph answers by saying "Well boy, my name is the Joker! I'm here to bring some fun to Gotham! Now if you will excuse me." As the Joker walks away he goes "Oh and kid…Whack!" The Joker then finds his helmet and all that happens is "Eh-Ha-ha-ha-ha-HA!"

Joker wakes up to the doctor walking in "Saying you okay Joker? Inmates are complaint about your screams." "Oh, I'm quite alright doc, just ah no more of those pills, they give me bad dreams. He-he-he" As she leaves he turns over in his bed and says "…Joey" before falling asleep

Thanks for reading!


End file.
